


They Made It

by Marfabu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/Marfabu
Summary: He’s been told that there are four universes; he has read it in her favorite poetry books and felt it tug at his heart because it defines them, their love, and what they share and questions what they could be. In one universe, they are together and in love while in another they never meet and do not even know of each other's favorite songs. In one universe, they meet but they do not fall in love mutually. She stays with someone that isn't good for her while Dan falls in love with who he could have had.But in their universe, they make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of this tumblr post: http://danisnotonfuego.tumblr.com/post/145032883658/unsends-in-one-universe

If you asked her what she loved about herself, the list would abruptly end three adjectives in with a flushed face and disappointed eyes. If you asked her what she hated about herself, the list would never end.

Dan knows this about her. He knows the way that her eyes fall, downcast in a haze of embarrassment as she attempts to cover up the fact that she feels like a failure whenever she does something wrong. If she so much as stutters in a sentence, the apologies come fumbling out like a broken record player stuck on two words:

_“I’m sorry.”_

He knows that she doesn’t understand why he stays with her because her friends have all come back to tell him that she feels that he’s out of her league, but Dan will never understand how someone like her feels the need to question that.

He’s been told that there are four universes; he has read it in her favorite poetry books and felt it tug at his heart because it defines them, their love, and what they share and questions what they could be.

In one universe, they are together. They love each other and care for each other and never dream of hurting each other. They love each other apologetically and never fathom leaving each other. She does not apologize for the minor inconveniences that she feels she brings him and he does not have to assure her that he loves her, that it doesn’t matter, because they fall into the mutual understanding of equally returned love.

Because in this universe, _they are together_.

In one universe, they never met. Dan never accidentally walked into the woman’s bathroom while she was washing her hands and she never laughed at him; he never got to see her nose crinkle and her eyes light up with a type of joy that he would later grow to realize only he could bring her.

She never left her abusive ex-boyfriend under Dan’s protection and she never grew accustomed to the feeling of his arms around her when she was first shaking with the realization that she had left him. She never grows to timidly step into the waters of loving someone fully and never stops apologizing for the little things she does.

Dan goes on to be successful without her and she goes on to find someone else who can teach her what a real definition of love is. They do not know each other and never cross paths and they never need each other like they do now. They do not hear songs on the radio that remind them of each other and do not have each other’s phone numbers; they do not know each other’s favorite things and she has not memorized or even seen the way that he smiles for her like she means something more than just sex. And it’s okay in the end, they’re both okay without each other.

Because in this universe, _they never met_.

In one universe, something goes wrong because they aren’t together. They know each other but they do not find each other intimately and they do not fall in love with each other like they do in the universe they really share.

Dan does walk into the women’s bathroom accidentally and he gets to know her laugh, he gets to memorize the way that her eyes light up for his jokes and watch how her nose scrunches as she does. But she stays with her abusive boyfriend because she loves him more than she can handle and in this universe, Dan does not know the right words to get her to trust him enough to leave her ex-boyfriend.

He knows her and he still manages to fall in love with her despite the boundaries that the universe has set for them and he loves her more than she will ever know or ever comprehend. But she does not know him beyond the boundaries of friendship because she is blinded by the love that she has for her ex, and Dan does not have the strength to attempt to tell her that he does not treat her right.

Dan never finds a strong enough vocabulary to tell her that love does not make you passive and it should never make you apologize for the things you cannot change about yourself. He lets her fall deeper in love with someone that is not good for her. He lets her want someone else while he only wants her.

Because in this universe, _she is not in love with him_.

In one universe, though, they fall in love. They wake up to each other every day and marvel at the other’s peaceful sleep and their beauty. They refuse to untangle themselves from the sheets that surround themselves and wrap them up in a cocoon of sweaty limbs and too-little clothing. A year into the relationship, they are still in love and they still enjoy being with each other.

They find a home in each other and fall in love with the strength that it holds. Dan helps her leave the abuse that she had misconstrued as love and he watches as she falls in love with the comfort that he provides her. They share love and trust and never leave each other, falling in love with what they both offer and how complete they make each other feel.

They exchange vows in a ceremony that means more to them that it could ever mean to anyone else and they learn the intimacies of each other’s hearts and what it means to love. She rewrites her definition of love with a one word synonym: _Dan._

Because in this universe, **_they made it._**  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i really hope that you did enjoy it, and if you did please feel free to leave kudos and a comment! i appreciate comments a lot, even if they're just word vomit of your initial reaction to the story. thank you so so much for reading, and i hope that you have a good day! x


End file.
